Undisclosed Desires
by simpleruse
Summary: I wrote this forever ago as part of an rpg with rantgirl. I may turn this into something a bit more if anyone likes it. I'll take any criticism, I need it! Sets place mid season 2, going AU. Max's feline DNA urges have come back full swing and with a recent break up with Logan, Alec shows up unknowingly to a very horny Max. This will lead to major smut! Perhaps bondage?


Hanging up the phone with a forlorn sigh, Max rests her head against the receiver, not caring who was watching, she didn't care, not anymore. This was it, the end. Logan and Max were history; it was official and everything with Logan already moving onto Asha. The name leaving a bitter taste in her mouth as images of Logan and Asha doing all the coupley stuff she should have been doing with Logan. Not that she was ever into that stuff to begin with; just being able to do it if she wanted too was all she wanted that's all.

All that was left between them now was their work. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen this coming, in fact it was her idea in the first place considering that if she ever touched him, he would die of a genetically engineered virus targeted specifically to his DNA. After her only lead of getting rid of the virus ran away with a big wad of cash, Max had given up all hope that she would someday be able to be with Logan. No matter what happened in their lives, it seemed that they just weren't meant to be.

Glancing around Crash, her local spot to chill and drink pitcher's of beer with her Jam Pony friends, Max scanned the area for anyone she knew…but came up empty. She needed a drink and bad. Feeling her hands start to shake and sweat begin to break on her forehead, Max pushed her way through the crowd to reach her destination; the bar. She knew what was coming, the side effects alone was a big indicator seeing as she was immune to most common and uncommon infections.

She should get out of here, go home and wait it out until it passed. But then again, Max knew she couldn't stay locked up in her flat for two to three days. Already her eyes had began to wander after ordering a pitcher of beer, but not before eyeing the bartender, her tongue tracing over her lips as she watched the muscles in his arms flex as he went about fixing up her order, her eyes then unwillingly, took in the surrounding patrons sitting at the bar, scrutinizing each male her eyes landed upon in hope of finding a potential fuck for the night. Clenching her fists on the bar she tried to keep her emotions in check, her sex pulsing with need, it had been too long, way too long, her body needed a release and she knew that tonight would be her end to being celibate whether she wanted it or not.

Could this night get any worse? Spotting Alec make her at the bar, Max was quick to advert her gaze, looking at the pitcher now being nursed in her hands. Yes it could she sullenly thought trying to push all naughty thoughts aside of her annoying, cocky, pain in her ass, transgenic friend. Why did he have to be so attractive? But then again, Max had come onto guys regardless of looks in the past, thanks to her feline DNA. Hell she even came onto Normal once, shuddering at the memory she took a long pull of her pitcher, almost finishing it before slamming it down on the counter, her body tensing as she senses Alec sit down next to her.

"Drinking alone? I can't allow that, anyone would think you have no friends." Ignoring his remark, she kept looking straight ahead. Not going to look, don't look, if you don't look at him you wont make a complete fool of yourself and take him hard and fast on this counter. "Just leave me alone" she sighs as he continues rambling on about…what is he going on about?

Feeling him touch her uncovered arm, the sensation accelerates her breathing, her blood starts pumping furiously as she bites down on her lip. The urge to kiss him is so bad that when she grabs his wrist to push him away from her, she pulls him closer instead. Heat, passion, anger, lust, warning - all of these emotions was swirling around her eyes as she lays on the sarcasm and lust thick. "Since when did I give you permission to touch?" Tracing her fingers along his palm, her head tilts to the side, gazing at him intently, "Huh?" Seeing the confusion or whatever else was going on in his smokey depths, Max chooses to ignore it. She couldn't help it, besides even if she wasn't in heat she didn't want him of all people touching her.

Burrowing his brows Alec looks shocked and confused for all of twenty seconds. The feel of her fingers teasing his palm was having an arousing effect on him; he could feel his cock twitch in response. He swallows, his eyes leaving her fiery depths as he tries to work out what's going on with her. She was worked up that's for sure, he could see tiny beads of sweat around her eyebrows, feel the overwhelming heat of her skin in his hand. Why did he feel like she was on the verge of jumping him any second now? Not that he wouldn't mind, secretly Max had been in his fantasies for months now, leaving him all worked up every time he saw her. She came to him in his dreams and when he jacked off, hers would be the image that made him come. Never in a million years would he think his fantasy would become a reality.

Realizing she's been holding onto his hand longer then intended while having sex themed fantasies starring Alec in her head, unaware that right this second he too was sharing the same thoughts as well. Max pushes his hand away, eyes widening as she takes another quick pull of her drink calling over to the bartender for another.

Alec just blinks, his hand resting by his side as he watches her order another drink. "What the hell was that about?" He chokes out, trying not to sound so turned on. Sighing, she keeps her eyes trained straight ahead as she replies, "I just… I just need to be alone. Trust me, you don't want to come anywhere near me."

Not giving up without an actual explanation Alec stays right where he is, sensing the mounting fury emanating from her. For some reason this all seemed familiar to him, although he couldn't place it. This had never happened before with Max, but he could recall something back in his days at Manticore. With each passing second he notices the not so subtle signs of Max shifting restlessly on the spot, her fists clenching and unclenching on the bar, until her hands grips onto the pitcher the bartender sets in front of her for dear life, the contents spilling into her mouth as if she hadn't had a drink in days. She's aroused. Alec has had plenty of experience with woman to notice the tell tale signs of when a woman is turned on. And then that's when it him, his eyes couldn't contain the amusement as he finally came up with the answer to why Max was acting so strange.

Why wasn't he going? Why was he still here tormenting me? Max finishes her second pitcher, clenching her fists again as she turns to face a cocky and amused grin from Alec. The realization that he knew, sparks a panic, feeling her legs go weak beneath her as her eyes quickly shifts away from his in embarrassment and humiliation. Her traitorous body however responds with a flare of hope that he was going to be the one to sooth her aching need. She couldn't deny that he was the only one capable of really satisfying her needs, any other man she would chose would only be dulling the intensity of her arousal, she wouldn't be as satisfied then she would be with someone who could handle her strength and really pound her six ways from Sunday. This thought alone infuriated her all the more. She hated Alec; with each passing day he grew infinitely more unbearable and annoying, since the first day she met him! So why was she so attracted to him?

"Max –"

"Don't" Max snaps with horror, stopping him from voicing out the knowledge of her fucked up feline DNA. Stepping right into his personal space, her face tilted to meet his eyes, her body stiffening at the realization of how close their bodies were. She notices Alec's body stiffen also, but she's too caught up with her anger at him to register it properly. "If you say one word about this to anyone I will kill you." Her voice is harsh and cold betraying the fire and passion burning inside her eyes. Slamming some money down on the counter making Alec jump, presumably interrupting whatever he was thinking, she turns and walks away, calling over her shoulder "don't follow me." Quickly Max tries to put as much distance between Alec and herself as possible, leaving Alec staring, unsure on whether to pursue her or not.

TBC


End file.
